I Betray and Hate When I Love and Trust
by FireLily12
Summary: As we go through deaths. Love. Hatred. Betrayal. Trust. And the sacred life of the Marauders there is one thing that you must promise to keep in mind while you read. Growing up was never easy and it never will be.


I Betray and Hate When I Love and Trust

As we go through deaths. Love. Hatred. Betrayal. Trust. And the sacred life of the Marauders there is one thing that you must promise to keep in mind while you read. Growing up was never easy and it never will be.

Chapter One

Call Me Daemon

Okay yeah just like other stories this one starts at Platform 9 and ¾ and the main character usually bumps into the other mains. Yeah well stop expecting that cause that's not gonna happen and what else is not gonna happen is the main meeting the other mains on the train. Okay ya caught me, they are. My main is gonna go with her older brother and his friends to see her other older brother and his friends and annoy them. Confused? Just read!

"Okay you guys gotta come to my birthday party everyone is gonna be there!" said Brittany handing me and Regulus an invite to her party. Brittany was okay but when she talks to me I can't understand a word. Usually I have my best friend, Alex next to me to translate which always confuses Brit. Now when she says everyone she means all the Slytherins. I'll most likely be the only Gryffindor going. But they consider me a Slytherin since I never talk to my brother and his lame friends. Or any other Gryffindors, I even ignore the girls in my dorm. Though they never try to talk to me really.

You could find people calling me the traitor or the Daemon Devil but I'm usually Daemon so feel free with anything. "Yeah we'll definitely be there." I said to her and nudged Regulus.

"What oh yeah we will and mum won't let Sirius come." Said Regulus. I swear she literally cried from happiness then and there. I mean really our brother never came to any of our friend's parties anyway.

"Yeah I'll figure it out. Get him in trouble, shouldn't be too hard mum's always mad at him 'cause he never comes home for Christmas." I said then Brittany Powers hugged us both and rather tightly then probably ran off to tell the other sixth year girly Slytherin girls. "Let's go catch up with the others. I so need a nap."

We continued down the aisle and turned into the Slytherin sixth and seventh year's compartment. Which was pretty full of already or newly made death eaters, Bella and Cissy Black, Lucius Malfoy and that Lestrange kid. Also in there was my best friend, Alex and my other friends Severus and Romeo. Yeah don't bother us about it. Romeo and I are dating, my name is Juliet his is Romeo's. Even in the wizarding world Shakespeare is popular. Too bad it couldn't be kept quiet and the only reason we were dating was because our friends told us to. Okay yeah not Reggie or Alex or Sev but I mean the other Slytherins just annoyed us a little too much. Call it the way in to popularity and the only way for us to be popular was to not be single or to be fancied by someone already in the popularity group. Of course Reggie and I were already popular hence our last name.

The Black family was very old and I guess you could call it sacred. I totally hated it but told no one about it. The oldest of the Black family's children was Sirius and he was a total jerk to me. He barely even knew me and called me a traitor. But I guess I was. I belonged in Gryffindor so why did I hang out with Slytherins who hate Gryffindors who hate Slytherins and stuck up purebloods. I wasn't stuck up and Regulus was only stuck up a bit. The others, except Alex and Romeo, were way worse.

As soon as I sat down next to Romeo and Alex and Regulus next to Alex, Romeo put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Where's Brittany?" asked Regulus looking at them.

"Pulling a prank on the Flowers." Said Bella. The Flowers were the girls with the name of a flower. Lily Evans and her friends were in that group. Rose Marks and Tulip Kent. Rose was alright from what I've heard, likes to study the regular goody two shoes and Tulip sounded aright except for her name. That was a bit lame. Brittany would usually pull pranks on those girls because she hated them for their beauty and popularity.

The compartment door opened yet again. There stood the four enemies of Slytherin, The Marauders as they called themselves. My older brother had run away when he turned sixteen heard he was living with his best friend, James Potter. Sirius Orion Black had defiantly changed not in personality but appearances. His hair was short so he was happy and he looked a bit brighter then I remembered him. His friend, James Potter still had his messy black hair. Remus Lupin's hair got sandier colored if possible and Peter Pettigrew. Secretly he was in our group but we couldn't tell his friends.

"How do I look sis?" Sirius asked me. I looked at him, into his cold grey eyes but there was something different about him, his eyes defiantly changed. They were no longer this dark uncaring grey color they were a lighter grey a little more Regulus' color.

"Like Scheiβe." I mumbled to Alex and Romeo. She laughed and he smirked.

"What was that?" asked James pretending to put his ear closer to me.

"Just like the idiotic eight year old that ran across the street naked." I said and Regulus smirked knowing just what I was doing.

"I remember that day! It was so funny and there was someone from the daily prophet there and he took the pictures." Said Regulus, we high fived and Sirius glared at us.

"I remember dad reading that in the paper!" exclaimed James before Sirius hit him.

"Juliet come with us." Said Sirius pulling my wrist to get me up. He pulled me out of the compartment and down the hall to his compartment, his annoying friends followed. He pushed me down on the seat next to the window and sat across from me and the others filed in.

"Well that wasn't nice at all." I said rubbing my wrist in mock hurt. My brother glared at me.

"Who was that boy you were with?" he asked me

"My boyfriend." I said and James and Remus 'oohed' "Like you've never had a girlfriend. Although it looks like Evans still hates you Potter." I snapped at them and they shut up.

"Name?" asked Sirius ignoring his friends.

"Romeo." I said and James and Remus looked at each other.

"Romeo and Juliet!" exclaimed Peter

"No Jack and the Beanstalk yes his name is Romeo mine is Juliet, can I leave?" I asked annoyed and exasperated. Then the compartment door opened and there stood a girl with black hair and eagle eyes.

"I'm looking for Juliet Black." She said and I recognized her immediately. Brittany was always a very good actress and she always used polyjucice potion when she teased the Flowers. Her father worked at a potions shop and he made most potions sold there.

"Here," I said and got up. "I'm leaving see you at Hogwarts dear brother." I said it as sarcastically as I could and Brittany and I quickly turned and ran out of the compartment. We didn't stop to see if they were following us so we quickly opened the compartment the Slytherin Jerks were in and plopped down on the seat in the back and started laughing. The others looked at us as if we were crazy.

"What happened?" asked Brittany

"I'll tell you what happened." Said Alex, "Juliet called her brother a dear not very much so why are you laughing?" she asked us.

"I do not know! Why, dear Brittany are we laughing like fools?" I asked her taking up a proper and very old English accent not that it was very hard.

"Why you ask Miss, we wanted to um…see these young peoples reactions." She said to me also taking up an accent.

"Crazy people." Muttered Severus

"I resent that!" I said standing up but Brittany pulled me back down. I looked out the window and started jumping up and down. "Yay we're at hell!"


End file.
